


Let Them Eat Cake

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

Evelyn surveyed the brown 'confection' the Doctor had placed in front of her. "What is it?"

"Chocolate cake, of course!"

"If you say so," she replied shortly. "It was very kind of you," she added. He was a bachelor after all. Cake baked, if one could use the term quite so loosely, in a microwave was probably the height of his culinary expertise.

He pouted. "It tastes better than it looks…"

Surprisingly, he was right. Just like he had been right about an Elizabethan ruff suiting him. Though not about the hose, he simply didn't have the legs for them.


End file.
